Reading the Throne of Fire
by Awesome PJOHarry
Summary: My first fanfic, so dont be so critical. Carter, Sadie, and others read ToF a couple weeks after they did it. Maybe rated T later on because there might be some British swears. DISCONTINUED


**A/N: I do not own, nor will ever own, the Kane Chronicles. Wish I could, but I cant. The Kane Chronicles, the characters, and ToF all belong to Rick Riordan**

"Im so bloody bored!" Sadie complained.

"Oh, boo hoo, Sadie, what do you expect to happen? Besides, your the one who wanted this free time away from teaching in the first place." Carter pointed out.

Carter and Sadie Kane were in the Great Room, sitting across from eachother with a small wooden table between them, just relaxing after their second adventure. They decided to take a break from teaching, so them, and the students had all the free time to do whatever they wanted for a couple days.

"So, its still boring. Even a book would be better than sitting around like this." Sadie pouted.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Must be Bast coming back from her Friskies and Bits shopping spree. I'll get it." Sadie said.

But when Sadie opened the door, she didnt see Bast, she saw a gothic teenager with dark, windblown hair, brown eyes, wearing a skull and crossbones shirt and black jeans. With a black single strap backpack across his right shoulder.

"A-Anubis, h-h-hi." Sadie stammered as she unconciously tried to untangled the mess that was her hair.

Anubis laughed. "You gonna let me in?"

"Oh, oh of course, come right in." Sadie told him.

Once Sadie and Anubis came into the Great Room. Carter was shocked, to say the least, to see him.

"So, what are you doing here?" Carter asked a little protectively as Anubis sat next to him, he knew Sadie had the hots for the god of funerals.

"Oh shush, Carter, cant a god visit us once in a while?" Sadie hastily said, then glared at Carter.

"Actually, Im here because of something I found." Anubis said, then he reached into his backpack and pulled out a package, and dropped it onto the table between the Kane siblings.

"What is it?" asked Carter, then he opened up the package and found a book. He looked at it and his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Unghh, a book!" Sadie exclaimed, not noticing Carter "When I said a book would be better than sitting around here, I didnt mean it literally!"

"Sadie, hush," Carter told herthen showed her the title '_**The Throne of Fire by Rick Riordan**_'

Sadie yelped in surprise. Then looked at Anubis. "Where did you find this?"

Anubis shrugged. "I found it in a mortal bookstore."

"And what were you doing in a bookstore of all places?" Carter asked.

Anubis chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "No reason."

Which made Sadie glare at the funeral god. And Carter laughed out loud, knowing that Anubis must of saw another girl, but stopped when his sister turned her glare on him, which shut him up.

"Who. Is. She." Sadie asked Icily.

Anubis put up his hands in fright. Not even a god could stand the Sadie Kane glare, then mix it with an icy voice, and you have got yourself one angry chick. "It was just some mortal girl. Dont get angry with me, get angry with her. I only stared at her because she reminded me of you."

This made Sadie soften, "Im sorry. I shouldnt have jumped to conclusions."

Carter then whispered in Anubis's ear. "Nice save."

"So, anyway, what are we gonna do about this book?" Carter said after containing his giggles.

"Why, read them of course!" Sadie said.

"I thought you didnt want to read a book?" Carter asked.

"Well, no, but this is a book about us, Im just surprised Rick was able to make it this quickly." Sadie told him.

"Yeah, didnt we give him the second recording right after he finished publishing our first one?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, which reminds me," She turned to Anubis. "Why didnt you bring us the first book?"

Anubis shrugged. "The store was out and I wanted for you to see this as soon as possible."

"So, are we just going to read it right here, right now?" Sadie asked.

"No, we should bring some others that were involved in this story. And I know exactly who to bring." Carter said. then told them who to bring to the Great Room.

About 30 minutes later, Carter, Sadie, Anubis, Jaz, Walt, Julius, Zia, Bast, and the ghost of Ruby Kane were in the room.

"So...What are we here for again?" Walt said as he sat next to Sadie, something that Anubis noticed.

"Your here to read a book." Carter said. To which Jaz and Walt groaned, whereas Julius, Ruby, and Zia looked a little happy, Bast was just inspecting her claws.

"Dont worry, its not a boring book, its a book about our most recent adventure." Sadie told them, which made Jaz and Walt stop groaning and start smiling, Julius frowned 'How did a book get out about them?' but then his face went neutral as he remembered his children told him they would give the recording to a guy named Rick to tell the world the truth. Ruby Kane smiled a ghostly smile (well how else is she supposed to smile) thinking about how she missed her kids and at the thought of reading their adventures. Zia just looked neutral, as Sadie told her about giving the recording to Rick beforehand. Bast stopped inspecting her claws, a sign she was a little shocked.

"So, is everyone ready?" Carter asked as he picked up the book.

"Hold on, first, where is Uncle Amos? And second, why do you get to be the first to read?" Sadie asked.

"Cheif Lector Amos Kane wont be with us, he has other important duties." Zia said.

"And as to why Im the first to read. Well, because Im older than you Sadie." Carter said smiling, to which Anubis, who was now sitting on the other side of Sadie, had to hold her back from pummeling her brother.

Then Julius picked the book from his son's lap. "If we're going by age, since Osiris is older than all of you, I wll read first." he then sat on a two seater than could overlook both couches. Ruby just floated on the seat next to him in a sitting position. Then Sadie stuck her tongue out at Carter.

"Okay then first chapter '_**Carter - Fun with Spontaneous Combustion**_'"

Carter groaned. He remembered this night, it was the reason Jaz was in a coma for awhile.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked, already they were thrust into the action. If she wasnt already dead, she would probably have a heart attack by the middle of this book.

"Nothing mom, just start reading" Carter told her.

**Like it? Hate it? Think its rubbish? Please Review!**


End file.
